


Sunflowers and Bowties :)

by a_sea_of_stars



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disasters, M/M, Some Humor, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, emotional!!!, tony as a dad/father figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sea_of_stars/pseuds/a_sea_of_stars
Summary: Harley and Peter meet at Tony Stark's funeral, and quickly bond.. sparks ensue.this is kinda just fluff and emotional bc I'm procrastinating :)TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EVENTS OF ENDGAME
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ahah :)) i hope u like this if ur reading it its my first fic ever published eheh

I remember that day so well. The news was on the cover of the _New York Times_. It was sunny outside, and I had spent the whole day playing soccer in the park with my friends. I had even left my phone at home... I didn't want any _distractions_. I had picked up dinner for my mom on the way home, from the diner in town.

I opened the door and my mom was sitting on the couch. She had nothing in her hands, but she looked sad. A copy of the newspaper was on the coffee table, strewn about as if it had bitten her.

“ _Iron Man Heroically Dies Defeating Thanos_ ,” read the headline. “Tony Stark is dead, Harley,” my mom had said. And all of a sudden, my whole world came crashing down.


	2. Chapter 1 - Harley's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i might take a while updating bc I just write this when I'm avoiding other work but here's the first real chapter (sorry its so short I have plans for the next chapter but I wanted to space out the plot and the cheesiness :D )

Harley was seventeen now, and over the past six years he had kept every single headline that mentioned Tony Stark. His interest in the hero was bordering on an obsession, but Harley didn’t mind. Ever since that winter six years ago, Tony had been the most important thing to Harley, a beacon of hope and a reminder of fond memories.

So he wanted to go to the funeral. _Of course_ he did.

And that’s how Harley Keener ended up here, at Tony Stark’s kitchen table, with casseroles and desserts and even a paella filling up every square inch of the counter, and more food perfuming up the whole house. Some of it Pepper had made, but it was mostly condolence gifts from Avengers family and friends.

That was when he saw him. The friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

Peter walked into the kitchen and immediately his dark brown eyes shone from the sunlight in the windows. His hair had that perfect indie-boy-next-door kind of messy-but-cute look, and Harley was immediately transfixed.

He had seen pictures of course, and viral “spider-man spotting” videos on Tiktok, Instagram, Youtube, you name it, but nothing was like the real thing. And of course Harley had had crushes on boys before… a lot. But _wow_ , Peter was stunning. And Harley was staring. And it would have been fine that he was staring, but just then Peter looked over and caught his eyes.

Just then, still holding eye contact with the gorgeous young Avenger, Harley noticed that Peter had been crying. Suddenly, Harley understood that Tony wasn’t just another member of the team to Peter.  
~~~  
After everyone had stuffed themselves full and most of the guests had either headed off or gone on a walk on the property, Harley found himself curled up on the couch. 

“Oh my god I ate so much,” said an exhausted voice, “can I sit here?”

““Oh um.. yeah, yeah! Go ahead,” Harley heard the couch cushion next to him _fwump_ with the weight of the other boy, but his mind was elsewhere. Peter fucking Parker was sitting next to him. He didn’t know how to react, and suddenly he was overthinking everything. Where should he put his hands? Is it weird to cross his legs like this? Peter’s suit fit him so well and here Harley was with a navy blazer over a black t-shirt. “I’m Harley, by the way.” “Hey Harley.. I’m Peter. So... you knew Mr. Stark?” 

So he told the young hero all about the day he got home to find Tony Stark in his garage at eleven years old, how they had helped each other out, how the hero had always given him hope to him but he didn’t realize how important until the day he heard the news that he would never see Tony Stark save another person or stop another alien invasion. Harley felt something warm on his cheek, only to realize he was crying. And Peter was hugging him, as if they had known each other forever, holding him tight. 

Peter told him about Mr. Stark, and Pepper, and how he was a hero for the public but a bit of an asshole in private, how everyone loved him anyway. He was poking fun at Tony with every other sentence, but with such fondness that it felt respectful regardless. 

They were so close to each other that they could almost feel each other, their eyes connecting with some sort of energy. But then Harley blinked and it went away. He felt like he knew Peter now, like really _knew_ him. This was new for Harley, but it reminded him of the first time he met Tony. 


End file.
